


Telling the Crew

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mick loves being an uncle already, Ray is Ray, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: It's time to tell the Waverider crew about the littlest Legend on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *checks bank account* Nope, still don't own this stuff.

“We’re going to have to tell them.”

He’s silent.

“Seriously, Leonard.  The team has to know.  They’re going to wonder why I’m not going out there.”

“You’re the co-captain.  That’s a privilege, right?”

She gives him a look.

He sighs.  “It’s just… right now this is ours, only ours,” he says, gesturing between them.

“Well, to be fair, she’ll always only be ours.”

“Real funny, assassin.  You know what I mean.  I like this secret.  It’s just for us.”

“I know, but she wouldn’t be a secret for much longer anyway.  The Canary suit doesn’t exactly have a lot of wiggle room.  I wouldn’t be able to squeeze into it for long.  And I doubt I’d strike as much fear in a baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants.”

“Oh trust me, Sara, you can strike fear in whatever you’re wearing.  That glare is enough to make anyone surrender.”

She lightly smacks his shoulder.  “My glare doesn’t always get a surrender.  Which is why I’m stuck on the sidelines.  Which is why the team needs to know that it’s losing a member.  Let’s just drop the bomb at dinner tonight.”

“Drop what bomb?” Mick asks from the doorway.

“Ugh, Crook, did you not close the damn door!?” Sara asks, face in hands, voice full of irritation.

“Come on, I know somethin’s up with you two anyway,” Mick replies.  “Might as well tell.”

Silence.

Mick rolls his eyes.  “Would it make it easier if I told you that I know?”

He knows them too well.

“Know what?” Sara asks.

“Blondie’s got an extra passenger.”

Leonard’s eyebrows furrow.  “How?”

“How did she get like that or how did I know?  Because, hopefully, Boss, you know the answer to the first question,” Mick replies with a big laugh.

“Yes, how did you know?” Leonard huffs.

“Simple.  She hasn’t been drinkin’ with us.”

“Maybe I’m just taking a break from alcohol,” Sara half-heartedly answers.

Mick guffaws at that.  “Um, sure.  And maybe I’m the new king of England.”

“Ok, so the rest of the crew, do they know?” Sara asks.

“Doubt it.  Probably the only one with enough smarts to figure it out is the professor.”

Leonard and Sara nod.  He’s right. 

“So, should we drop the bomb?” Leonard asks.  He honestly can’t believe he’s in this position.  In a time ship, married, with a baby on the way and asking Mick for advice on the whole thing.  Was this real life?

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to.  Blondie's obviously outta commission.  No offense, Blondie.”

“None taken, Mick.  Len and I have already discussed that.”

“So, we’re a Legend down.  Team’s gotta know.”

Leonard nods.  They’re unfortunately right.

“Fine.  We tell the crew at dinner.  But I’m not happy about.”

Sara pats Leonard’s cheek.  (A patronizing move that only she is begrudgingly allowed to do)  “Come on, don’t you think it’ll be fun watching everyone’s faces.  Ray’s?  He’s going to dote like crazy.”

“As long as he remembers that’s my job.”

“Yes, dear.  You are the big strong man that got your wife pregnant.  Go you and your manliness.”

Leonard knows she’s being sarcastic, but he nods anyway.  “That’s right!”

Mick rubs the top of his head and stammers a bit.  “So… uh… can I… talk to the baby?”

“Really, Mick?” Sara asks.

“Well, I am gonna be an uncle.  I want the munchkin to know that.”

Sara smiles and tries to hold back the damn tears that are threatening to come.  “Sure, Uncle Mick.  Introduce yourself.”

Mick clears his throat and leans towards Sara’s middle.  “Um, hello there, munchkin.  Just… uh… wanted you to know that I’m your Uncle Mick and, uh… I’ll be makin’ sure that your parents are raisin’ you right.  And um…”  He lowers his voice just a little, despite knowing that Leonard and Sara can still hear.  “And… I love you.”

“Aw, Mick!” Sara whispers, not bothering to stop the tears now as she pulls him into a hug. 

Mick stiffens before allowing the hug to happen and engulfing Sara in his arms.

“She gonna be like this the whole nine months?” he asks.

“’Fraid so,” Leonard answers.  “You’ll grow to find it charming.”

Sara pulls back and sticks her tongue out.  “It’s not my fault that your daughter and your niece is pulling at my hormones and making me insane!”

“A girl, huh?” Mick asks as he punches Leonard’s shoulder.  “Good luck with that!  Two Blondies will really keep you on your toes!”

Leonard sighs.  “You know, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

That evening at dinner, the Rogues keep exchanging glances, wondering when the right time to talk would be.

“So, you three gonna share with the class, or are you just gonna keep making weird faces at each other?” Jax finally asks.

“Time’s up,” Mick mutters before taking a drink from the beer he’s holding.

“Well, ok.  Leonard and I have something to tell all of you,” Sara begins.  “Things are going to have to change around here for a while and it’s only fair to tell the rest of you.”

The entire crew is staring with curious expressions. 

“I’m not going to be fighting with you since I think the baby wouldn’t like that too much,” she says, waiting to see who gets it first.

Not surprisingly, it’s Martin.

“Mazel tov!   That’s wonderful news!”

“A baby?  Dudes, that’s awesome!  Congratulations!” Jax replies, holding up a hand to high five Leonard.

Leonard shockingly gives in, barely.

Rip, Amaya, and Nate give simple congratulations; while Ray is still sitting slack jawed.

“Raymond, ok down there?”  Leonard drawls.

Ray shakes his head a bit.  “Yes!  I’m just thinking of all the ways we need to baby proof the Waverider!”

“Doting,” Sara mumbles into a cough.

“Well, once the baby gets close to getting here, Sara and I think we’ll be splitting our time between the Waverider and a little house we picked in Central City.”

“A house?  The Snarts are trying domesticity?” Martin asks.

“Believe it or not, professor, it was Leonard’s idea,” Sara replies.

Martin nods approvingly. 

“But for now, we are staying here.  Sara will monitor us from the ship.  And we’re all going to be twice as careful now, yes?” Leonard warns.

The crew all nods in agreement.

Ray stands up.

“Where are you going?” Sara asks.

“I have some reading to do!” he happily says as he heads out to research and talk with Gideon.

“He’s going to be ten times more irritating now, won’t he?” Leonard asks with an eye roll.

Sara keeps eating.  “Careful.  He’s going to learn it all and take your place as my labor coach.”

Leonard bursts out of the room.  “Raymond!”

**Author's Note:**

> PS, LarielRomeniel, I haven't even started with Ray yet... ;-)


End file.
